


Scene

by mandaree1



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cussing, Humor, Just a silly little thing, Mostly just scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Dipper and Wendy admire the nice day.





	Scene

The smell of heat is as thick as it is obnoxious, coating the senses. The sounds of cicadas, glued to trees and living on borrowed time, seemed naturally attached to the mere concept, so much so that it would perhaps be ominous if they weren't there. The final piece of the puzzle was the taste of cheap popsicles on Dipper's tongue, the general stickiness on his fingers and lips from its melting.

The wood of the porch was porous, dry, and almost brittle under his calloused hands. Dipper knew, from days spent plucking splinters out of various body parts, that it was an unwise idea to shift around much. In the chaos of the Mystery Shack, it's easier to sit still than it is to brave through it. That went for most- if not all- of its furniture, customers, and latrines.

The clinking of a soda can was harmony as Wendy snagged one from the cooler she was propped against, snapping it open and taking a swig. She made no effort to break into the silence, eyes perpetually half-lidded. Her long hair clung to her back as pit stains pulled her shirt tight in awkward places, but Wendy didn't seem to notice; or perhaps she simply didn't care, and had grown to accept her fate of being hot and uncomfortable until fall.

Dipper flopped back on the porch, thankfully avoiding any aforementioned splinters. Despite the heat, the sky was crystal blue, marred with the odd bit of white cloud. In the distance he could make out some vultures gliding on a wind current. A glitter of feathers and a phoenix joined them, looking like the rainbow he typically saw in puddles of gas and water at the grocery store parking lot.

Dipper doesn't bat an eye, and neither does Wendy. Gravity Falls is weird like that.

 _Thud!_  Mabel's foot slams into the armchair- or maybe it's the dino skull. He's not at an angle where he can see it. All he knows is that Mabel starts hopping around on one foot, shaking the shack under her might, hollering the loudest, "FUCK!" Dipper's heard in his entire life.

Wendy flails, trying to laugh and be supportive at the exact same time, and promptly dunks half her soda on him at once.

"Whoops," she says with an ungainly snort. "Sorry, dude."

Dipper shakes his hands off, spreading droplets everywhere. "Y'know what? I ain't even mad."

Mabel bounces right out onto the porch, still clutching her foot like a lifeline, falling onto his back with a yelp. Dipper wraps her into a bear hug. "Taste my carbonated wrath!" he cried.

"Nooooooo!" she yells, bringing her head back to bonk him in the chin. "Unleash me, fiend!"

Dipper does, rubbing the wounded area. "Ow..." he wheezes, then sticks a thumb up to show he's okay. "Totally worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is entirely just to practice writing descriptions, because I felt like they could use some work. Also, I love Mabel Pines, so...
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
